Amelia: Somewhere to Go
by Missy'sTales
Summary: Me? Own Merlin? Ha! I wish! What if Arthur had a twin? This is where Amelia Pendragon's mind speaks. A girl all for equality and peace.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fan-Fiction story, so I would love you to review so that I can make this story appealing. Thankyou, and I hope you like the first chapter of "Amelia - Somewhere to Go".**

I rest my hands uncomfortably on the arms of my ornate chair, feeling very angry. Uther Pendragon, the king of Camelot, namely my father, was sentencing someone with high treason, the only punishment being death, for no reason, two minutes ago. Maybe I _was _inexperienced, only being in my seventeenth year, but I strongly disapproved of the hunt and murder of people who had magic. But then, as my father and brother, Prince Arthur of Camelot, said, I disapproved of too many ways of life in this time period. I only want equality, I argue, equality between men and women and the aristocratic and the commoners. They just laugh and say, 'the young Princess Amelia has gone mad!', and then my father just tells me to mind my own business and not bother him like that again. I then fight back only to find my hands clasped in chains five minutes later. Sometimes I wish I had been born a boy, sometimes I really do, then I would be first in everything as I am older than Arthur by five minutes. But then, later I come to my senses saying that if I had been born a boy, I wouldn't be striving towards equality.

I feel as if I have to do something for the man who was sentenced to death, James Thompson, for I could be in his place, quite literally. The court isn't dismissed so I take a chance. I look towards Morgana, my father's ward, who face expressions show that she is as distressed as me. I stand and speak, reminding myself again and again to hide my anger.

'May I address the court?'

My father looks at me, as though I just cracked a joke. 'You may,' he says jokingly.

'My Lord, I know this man, a man with passion for his job. I do know how magic can corrupt even though I wasn't here twenty years ago, and the people do not want a danger in the kingdom. But he did not hurt anyone with magic, he would never hurt a fly. All he did was make shapes appear in the fire. So, please, my Lord, please let him just have six months in the prison and leave under intense security. If he ever performs magic again, my trust in him will leave, and he is yours to do as you wish.' I hear a few murmurs among the court. Gaius, the court physician, looks at me proudly. I sit back on my chair gracefully and wait for his verdict.

'Amelia,' he begins softly, 'I do not know what you are saying. Magic cannot be let to roam freely. It is an evil force that will try to conquer innocent people's life.'

'My Lord, this way it will not roam freely. We put him in intense scrutiny, if he ever performs magic again, James Thompson is for you to do as you wish. I do hope with my life he doesn't break my trust. Please.' I just wish he doesn't come up with his usual reply.

My worst fears come true when his voice rings out in the Court room saying, 'I will not endanger the lives of all the people in my kingdom. You may think your wishes for this man will do well, but I have lived long enough to know that it does not work. This session has ended.'

The subject of this meeting, Thompson, says _thankyou for trying_ clearly through the expression on his face when his being dragged out by the guards. I smile sadly at him. I ask my maid, Martha, to come with me to my chambers. We eat lunch ( I feel bad eating alone so I asked Cook to make two lunches : one for me, one for Martha, and also this way she doesn't have to cook in the morning and have a good night's sleep) and we talk of my father's cruelty to that man. I am gifted to have a trustable friend like her.

'Martha, have a little break, you do much work.'

'Honestly My Lady, you are too kind. I have to clean the room again.'

'Go on, I insist.'

The joy on her face is truly shown.

'Thankyou My Lady, thankyou!'

**A/N: Hope you liked the first instalment! Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just because I kept forgetting my ideas, I decided to upload two chapters at once. Oh and if you liked my previous chapter I should say this: thankyou! Please review about what you liked and disliked. If you disliked it, please tell me what I should improve on. Thankyou.**

This afternoon, after the council meeting regarding Thompson, I go to Gaius who helps me with my sleep deficiency. He usually makes me a sleeping drought that only puts me to sleep for an hour. Then the nightmares return, but I do not tell him I can see the future through my dreams as this may reach the King my Father, whom I do not want to put under the pressure of a terrible choice: not upholding the laws of Camelot or executing his own daughter.

I wonder why it is taking him so long preparing my potion, and wander into the large stacks of papers that I immediately recognise as his medical achievements. 'Gaius?' I ask.

I hear a short 'hmm' that I instantly identify as the reply.

'May I please read these files? I am very interested in medicine and helping people like you do.'

'I can _teach_ you if you like!'

My joy is impossible to conceal. How many young women get the chance to study a profession that is generally reserved for men? 'Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!' I squeal.

'When do we start?' comes the great man's voice.

'Anytime you are free!'

'Do you know how hard it is to come across young people who actually _want_ to learn medicine these days? Here, your potion is ready,' he says handing me a pale blue vial. 'It is thicker and much stronger than any potion I have given you, so just add five drops a glass of water and drink it an hour before you want to go to sleep, and please don't use it on the guards so that you can let James Thompson escape. Uther will be frustrated. I really mean it.' His eyes change expression and he says in a calmer voice, 'You were brave standing up against the King. Come to me tomorrow at eight in morning and I think we can squeeze an hour in.'

I go for the door as my bright blue dress trails behind me when I turn and say, 'Thankyou.'

Gaius just smiles.

As I make my way back to the castle Martha is waiting for me with my purple evening gown which tells me that I'd have to face my father at dinner.

I sigh.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! I'd love to hear it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my third instalment of Amelia: Somewhere to Go. PLEASE review! I'm DYING to know what people think of this story. Oh, and for all the 'WHOFFLE' fans like me, you might like the hilarious '3 Doctors, 9 Companions, What Could Possibly Go Wrong' by **Seafoam-Tainted-Memoirs **. ****I couldn't stop laughing. Now, something more Merlin, I think I might do 'Amaine' (AKA Amelia/Gwaine), but I don't know how that will work out. Anyway I have got a long way to go before I bump into that guy. So anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please, PLEASE review!**

I put on my elegant blue surcoat in preparation for dinner, and Martha shapes my blonde hair into an elegant bun. As I stare into the mirror, I look for evidence to understand myself, a thought comes into my mind: _What if I am a monster? I know my room catching fire when I was five was caused by me, using magic, but people need to study magic too have these powers. They're not born with it, are they? _

_'Milady? Milady? Are you alright?'_

My mind comes back into this world. Martha is shaking me by my shoulders. 'My lady, are you alright? You seemed a bit – um – ghostly there.'

'I – I'm alright. Just thing of my betrothal.'

My betrothal – I remember – I am betrothed to the Prince of Straton. When I get the title of Princess of Exetier, he will be the Lord Exetier. The title Prince of Exetier is currently held by my father, but when I am eighteen, I will be given my own household. I shiver. Scary thought.

'That is not the reason, is it?'

I think, _Martha, how do you read me like book? Like, seriously._

'Martha…'

'We must go down to dinner my Lady.' She smiles at me not only with her lips, but with her eyes.

'All right …' As soon as I get up I trip because of my long silk dress, but Martha catches me. 'Thankyou,' I say.

I take a seat on the table next to Morgana and opposite to Arthur. 'Good evening, Father,' I say, and my father (mouth full with wine) nods at me. I take seat and the servants place down plates of salads, meats and fruits. I pick up my fork and put some salad and roast chicken on my plate.

'Father?' I ask.

'Yes, Amelia?'

'I am sorry,' I say, but do not feel so. Arthur sniggers and I whisper 'shut up' to him. Morgana laughs.

'Sorry

'Sorry for humiliating you at court today.' Again, do not mean it.

'It is quite all right now you have apologised.'

I feel the anger build up inside me. I only apologised so that he would not hold this against me if we ever have a bigger argument, nor for him to forgive me!

I eat quickly and ask to be excused.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A new UPDATE, I thought the old one was cheesy. Oh, and ten points to Gryffindor if you can find the 'Once and Future King' and the 'Doctor Who' reference.**

Martha wakes me up in the morning, and I have a bath and slip in to a simple dark brown dress and a black surcoat lined in gold embroidery. I don't know why I am dressed in such sombre colours, so I ask Martha.

She just says, 'I think it is because that man, James Thompson is going to be –' she gulps. I hug her.

Suddenly, His Royal Pratness (the Prince Arthur) bursts into the room. I sarcastically say, 'Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?'

He replies, 'Father wants to see you.'

'Whatever for?'

'No idea.'

'Has he summoned both of us?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, this can't be good; why did he summon _both_ of us?'

'I don't know.' He looks as confused as I am.

'Martha, come on.'

'She is not to come.'

'_What?'_

'Father _specifically_ mentioned that she is not come.'

'Saddo!'

'What?'

'Nothing,' I quickly cover up. 'Martha, stay here.'

'Yes, Milady,' she says.

While walking down the corridor, Art the Wart (my nickname for Arthur Pendragon) says, 'I need a new servant.'

'Whoa, I thought you had a servant,' I say, taken aback.

'Well, that one was an idiot. He couldn't even take a blow.'

'Well, Wart, have you found a pattern?'

'What pattern?'

I said, in my normal voice, not my Princessy-sweet voice, 'That none of your servants last more than a week? No? And have you found the other one? If not, let me show it to you. Don't you lose your servants because you make them wear broken armours hit them with your sword to hard, usually on the head during your training practices? Not everyone is good with a sword, Wart. People have different talents, and you need to recognise them. Show some Humanity! It's a wonder that people actually _want_ to serve you. If it was me, I'd poison you!'

'Okay, okay …' I gave him a look and he shut up.

Once we reached the court room I gently knocked four times.

'Come in,' came a deep voice.

When I entered, I didn't only find my father, but also my fiancé, William, the Prince of Straton. He and my father were apparently discussing some issues, but once I enter, he walks towards me. I hold out my hand reluctantly, though I do not show it, and he kisses it (Arthur's expression just said 'Urgh! Gross!'). With great difficulty, I finally accomplish forcing a smile on my face. I turn to my father, who did not notice any of this. 'Father,' I say in my 'Princessy-sweet' voice, 'you called for me?'

His eyes avert from the piece of parchment in his hand and onto me as he says 'Oh – oh, yes, Amelia, this is about the wedding.'

'Oh,' I say trying to sound very slightly curious, 'I thought it wasn't until I turned eighteen.'

'It is preponed to the next month due to political reasons. I would recommend you two to get to know each other before that date. Oh, and Amelia, would you please lend your servant to the Prince William's mother? She is arriving tomorrow.'

I say, not able to take it all in, 'ye – yes, sure.'

'Very well then, off you go.'

When Arthur, William and I started to leave, my father said, 'Not _you _Arthur. _I need to talk to you._'I snigger, to which Arthur whispers angrily, 'Shut up!' William and I go outside shut the door and laugh. We look at each other and we stop.

'Um – do you want to go for a walk?' he says, after a long pause.

'A w- walk?'

'Y-Yes. W-with breakfast. It is only around eight in the morning.'

'Surely that couldn't hurt.' But deep inside I know it would.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review!**

**CHAPTER 5: Christmas special**

William and I are sitting beside a fountain having breakfast after a good-sized walk with immense amount of talks about world peace. I knew he aimed for the same thing as me, because we were very close friends since we were young, when his father was alive. (I sort of brainwashed him.) But I do not want to marry him, because I want to marry for love, not for peace between two lands. But how can I convey that to him? I do not want to upset him.

Even while eating breakfast we laugh at each other's jokes, nod when the other pauses for breath, and fight playfully. To a person outside, it would look like we love each other in _that_ way. But these are the things that _friends_ do as well.

Now that we are fed and watered, we are heading back to the castle, the picnic basket in my hand. Suddenly I hear a scream of 'NOW!' in a very masculine voice. We have no swords, so we run back as close as we can to the castle where there are quite a few guards. I tell them that someone is following us and we have no weapons. Right after I finish my sentence men with a black crest on their armour – 'Cenred's Men!' I shouted. 'Sound the warning bell!' – pounce over the hedges and start fighting the guards. Many of Camelot's soldiers join the struggle.

Someone screams 'Princess!' and throws me a sword. William kicks one of the around 30 attackers and grabs his sword. Men after men I defeat, it seems as though there are an endless number of the enemy. I lose the sight of Prince William and I start to worry. I get quite a deep wound when someone stabs a sword in my more efficient arm from behind, but hit the person in front of me and turn around to stab the man. I drop my sword and someone injures my leg really badly. Suddenly, an army of Camelot's best knights join the battle. Sir Leon, the soon to be chief knight and my brother come closer. Once they fight, the battle is over in five minutes with three soldiers from Camelot dead.

I limp towards the castle with a sword raised high being held on my uninjured left hand. I spot William and smile at him. 'You fight well,' he tells me.

Gaius is checking my wounds when he says, 'You are a trouble magnet, Mia.'

I reply sarcastically, 'Gaius, I thought you were a friend! And you did not realise this?'

He laughs. Then his expressions harden. 'You did not come to me for a lesson!'

'Sorry,' I reply, 'I just had so many things going on …'

'That's okay,' he says, 'and I've analysed and bandaged your wounds, they're going to be alright. Off you trot!'

'Thanks,' I say in my normal voice and leave.

As soon as I go to the court room with my bandaged arm and leg, Father hugs me. I cannot remember when he last did that. 'How are you?' he asks, 'William told me you were badly injured.'

In my Princess voice I tell him that I am fine and my injuries are not that bad.

'He also told me you fight very well!'

'Well,' I say, 'seeing as I got a lot of practice with Wa – sorry – Arthur …'

'I am proud of you, you know.'

My eyes tear up. He had never paid me complement in front of me. 'Thankyou,' was all that could pass through my throat.

'Is he alright?'

'The prince only got two cuts, so he is fine. Oh, and because of the misshapen today, we will be postponing the wedding to Christmas Day.'

'I must go,' I say and leave.

In the corridor, I meet Morgana, who smiles at me and says, 'Her Royal Highness the future Princess of Straton has fought bravely!'

I tell her to shut up.

'OOOH,' says Morgana annoyingly.

I go to my chambers, and lock myself up. _Oh, _I think, _thank goodness I'm not getting married next month, or I'd be dead._

_NOVEMBER_

Three months after the attack, the chilly November weather is starting to get worse. It is the morning of the cold thirtieth of November, 26 days to my wedding. My hands are growing white, and my face. The Princess Dowager is nice though, she is always mood lightening even for a forty five year old. My father is becoming stern, telling me to obey William all the time and never to challenge him. Whenever he says that, I tell him the exact same words I say to anyone who calls girls weak: 'Yeah, and if you're nice and just person, you would NOT be saying that.' Then he fights back and says: 'All right girls are as strong as boys, but society doesn't allow it!' I fight back, 'Yeah, well, you're King, you can change society.' However, I know he has a point when he says, 'I know you want equality, but the society are people. I cannot change people. But I want equality too, child.' Yeah, sure you do, Father.

_10 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

Today is the day William will be proposing, because the wedding isn't publicised yet. Among all the noblemen and women, upon the slightly risen platform William is waiting for me with a stiff and unnatural smile on his face, like the one I have. I straighten the invisible creases on my new pink dress, nervous. I walk into the room in the large gap created in between the people staring at me and curtsying and bowing.

I stand next to William, and I smile guiltily at him. He begins his speech.

'I wish only to serve the two lands, and strive for equality. Maybe one day, I would be as good as the King of Camelot himself.' He nods towards my father, who nods back. He then continues, 'I have learnt from my late father that a good leader leads the world into bliss and happiness. My mother,' he nods at his mother, 'helped me. It is my job to make Camelot and Straton proud. So, I ask you, Princess Amelia, to become my wife.'

'Yes,' I say, 'I do wish so.' But deep inside, I do not. And I know he doesn't wish to marry me.

_CHRISTMAS DAY_

I wake up, expecting a perfectly normal day. I then spot my white and gold wedding dress, and think, shocked, _I'm getting married THIS MORNING! What the hell! _I then slip into that dress, with help of Martha, and I meet my father waiting at the entrance room. 'You look beautiful,' He says. Yeah, you just want to give me away don't you, Father? But I do not say those words.

I walk in the aisle as grace fully as I can and link hands with William. Then Geoffrey of Monmouth begins, 'Today we are here to celebrate the union of two souls through the tradition marriage. Do you, William, the Prince of Straton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

William then takes a deep breath and says, 'I –' but he is cut short by an army of men in black armours.

_'Again?' _I say, more surprised than shocked.

'Does this happen all the time?' William asks.

I see all of us scarred from battle wounds. 'Cenred does wish war on our lands, that is clear,' I say.

'Yes, I expect, Straton will be attacked if we marry,' William says thinking the same way as I am.

'Are you suggesting –?' the Princess Dowager begins.

'Yes,' I complete for her. 'But we won't have the war Cenred wishes on us.'

'Looks like it is the only way we can stop this from happening.' My father, surprisingly, is not angry at me.

'But every cloud has a silver lining!' Arthur pipes up. 'We have loads of food! Let us welcome all the guests and make it an act of peace and, well, most importantly, EAT. I'm STARVING.'

We all laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is. The epilogue. Enjoy.**

Epilogue

More than a year has passed since the tragic event. I am looking out of my window now, looking at Gwen cleaning out Morgana's best dresses, looking at Arthur in a sort of depressed way.

'It's into the sun,' Arthur complains.

'It's not that bright,' the servant says. And he's right.

'A bit like you, then?' then all the knights behind him laugh.

'I'll put it on the other end if you want,' the servant mumbles and lifts the target and carries it to the other side. Then Arthur mumbles something to his Knights and throws a knife and it hits the target. Then the victim of my brother's bullying skills then says, 'Hey, hang on!'

'Don't stop!'

Then the victim moves with the target. 'Here?' he asks.

'Told you to keep moving.' Another knife hits the target. 'Come on, run!' His victim runs and about half a dozen knives hit the target. 'Got some moving target practice,' the bully says.

The victim then falls, the target rolling to someone's foot. That 'Someone' blocks it and says 'Hey, come on then, that's enough.'

My idiot brother goes, 'What?'

'i said that's enough. You've had your fun my friend.'

'Do I know you?'

'Uh – I'm Merlin,' said the stranger who now had a name.

'So I DON"T know you.'

'Nup,' said Merlin.

'And yet you called me friend?'

'That was my mistake.'

'Yeah, I think so,' says my prat brother.

'I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass.'

'Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?'

'No.'

'Do you want me to help you?'

'I wouldn't if I were you,' Merlin said.

'Why? What are you going to do to me?'

'You have no idea.'

'Be my guest. Come on come on. _ Come on!'_

Then it forwards into a punch with Arthur winning. 'I'll put you in the cells for that!'

'Who do you think you are? The King?'

'No, but I'm his son, Arthur.'

That is the last of Merlin I see today.

The next day, I see Merlin in the stocks, looking as though he is enjoying himself. Perhaps, Merlin will guide my brother to become the king he has the potential to be. Maybe, things will get interesting from now on. Maybe, this will be Camelot's golden age. When evil is defeated. Oh, I think it's going to be FANTASTIC!


End file.
